Playing Games
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: When Wayne Manore is Distoried Robin goes to investigate. Warnning very creepy and Dark. Majore Charter deaths.
1. Ghots

This story was inspired by the fan fic Project Zero. I've never heard of the game mentioned but after reading it I felt I needed to write this. Warning: very creepy read at own risk.

Playing Games

Chapter One

Ghosts

Robin felt chills as he walked through the broken doors of Wayne manor. He could smell blood lots of it. To his left he saw a crumpled up body. Robin walked over to it praying it wasn't Bruce. Moving the body he found it to be headless and missing all its limbs. Robin covered his mouth and back away breathing hard.

"That isn't Bruce." Robin said to himself. "It can't be."

Robin saw movement at the corner of his eye. He looked were it had been and found a dilapidated hallway. The hallway once held beautiful stained glass windows to one side and priceless oil paintings on the other. Now both lay shattered and torn on the floor along with pools of dried blood. Robin gulped he kept walking. He had heard reports of the disaster that happened at Wayne manor but he couldn't believe it had been this bad.

Robin felt sick as he passed yet another body. Why hadn't anyone been here to clean this up? And why hadn't he brought the other titans? Robin shook his head. After hearing about Wayne Manor being torn to bits in a cataclysmic even and Bruce Wayne gone missing, well he rushed out of Titan's tower like a Bat out of hell. He didn't even tell them where he was going.

Once again Robin saw something just at the edge of his vision. He turned and saw a figure walk past the end of the hallway. Robin ran to find out what it was. When he reached the end of the hallway he looked to where the figure had come from but all that was there was a wall, but to where it had gone was a door.

"A Ghost?" Robin whispered to himself. "No I'm just playing games again."

That's how his parents described it when he said he saw something that wasn't there. He'd see a man riding a horse with no head and tell his mother. She'd laugh at him and say to stop playing such games. As he grew older he started to ignore the figures pretending they didn't exist either. Once he had told Bruce about the games. Bruce had looked worried, he had asked him a lot of questions but in the end though he didn't think the figures were real just like his parents.

Robin bit his lip, Bruce, Bruce was dead, and tears welled up in the Titan's eyes. He was alone, his home lay in shambles and his father was dead. Robin tried to stop the tears from flowing but he couldn't before he knew it he was balling in the middle of what have once been his home. Robin looked to the door were the figure must have gone through. Robin grasped the handle and pulled back with a hiss. The knob was red hot. He wrapped his cape around his hand and tried again. This time he was able to open the door.

It swung open to reveal the old music room though half the floor had collapsed into the basement. Robin took a hesitant step forward. After making sure the floor would hold him he put his full weight on his foot and moved forward. It took him quite a bit of time to reach the other side of the room. He gingerly took hold of the new knob. This one was ice cold. Robin was able to open it anyway. It opened to the servants stairs. To his left was a broken stairway down to his right should have been a stairway up. When he turned however he found himself staring into the face of a ghost.

Its face was grossly disfigured it barely looked human. Its eyes glowed red and greasy hair clung to its face. It lacked arms and the legs were sliced off just above the knees. Ghostly blood oozed out of the stubbly legs. Robin stumbled backwards away from the ghost. He hit a weak stair and plunged in to the basement. For a moment he was in complete darkness them his eyes adjusted. The walls were weeping bloody water Robin quickly got to his feet. His heart was pumping fast. All around his were ghost all disfigured in some awful way.

The water reached his ankles but Robin didn't notice. All he could do was keep from screaming. He was just playing games right? It was all in his mind. This is a bad dream. Bruce isn't dead. He can't be I'm not here I'm in jump city. Robin was going mad. Suddenly one of the ghosts stepped forward. By far it was the one with the most hideous figure of all. It opened its great hole of a mouth and spoke.

"Dick leave now!" It bellowed. Robin felt his own heart stop. It spoke with Bruce's voice. "Go now!" it yelled again.

Robin did as it commanded and ran. He ran though the now knee deep water, ran up the only stairs that had most of its steps, ran passed all the rotting dead bodies. He didn't even pause when had tripped and lost his mask and cape. He ran out of the house. His body cut to pieces by shards of glass and twisted rods of sharp mettle. He ran past the pool that now had a huge crack in it of which all the water had run out. He ran till his legs couldn't carry him any longer. He collapsed in the woods too drained to go any further. With tears streaming down his face he hugged a nearby rock and cried.

God it hurt to cry. His cheek bones ached and no matter how many tears he shed the pressure didn't leave. Robin bit his lip till it bled. Robin watched as blood dripped onto the rock. Robin screamed and tried to wipe away the blood. It only made the rock redder. Robin closed his eyes as he laid his head on the rock and kept crying.

Superman had heard about what happened to Wayne manor and quickly headed to Titan's tower. He had seen the picture it was very unlikely that there would be any survivors. He knew Dick would need someone now more than ever. And who better than him? After all it was in Bruce's will that in the event of his death and that of Alfred's it was Clark Kent that was to become the boy's new guardian. As he landed on the roof of titan's tower he prayed that by some miracle Robin had not heard about the manor.

When he walked into the Ops room Beast Boy nearly fainted at seeing Superman there. Raven looked over and then back to her book. Starfire took one look and ran off to fetch her autograph book. It was Cyborg who finally spoke.

"Um not to sound rude but what do you need Superman?"

"Is Robin here?" Superman asked scanning the tower with his x-ray vision.

"No he's not."Cyborg frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Superman looked Cyborg in the eye. "Maybe, do you know where he is?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Gotham I expect he saw the blurb on the news about Wayne Manor and took off." Superman became pail. "Is something wrong?" Cyborg asked again.

"Yes something is very wrong. I have to go." Superman made his way to the roof.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg called after him.

"Gotham, and if you were good friends you'd be high tailing it there too!" Superman yelled as he took off.

He really shouldn't be angry at the Titans after all it was Robin who didn't tell them who he was but. Superman gave himself an extra burst of speed. They should have seen that something was wrong. The titans managed to get to Wayne manor just as Superman sets down. There's something to be said about raven's teleporting abilities.

Superman gasped at the sight of the manor. It was in shambles. For someone who had been here at the height of its glory the structure wasn't even a ghost of its former self. Cyborg let out a whistle.

"What happened to this place?" he asked Superman.

"Hell if I know. Half the place looks like an earth quake hit it, the other looks like it burned down."

Beast boy looked at a chard hedge. "Was anybody hurt when this happened?"

Superman looked grimly at the ground. "They estimate four hundred died. There was a party going on when it" he gestured to the house."Collapsed."

The Titan's along with Superman searched thought the wreckage trying to find any sign of Robin. The sun had set by the time Superman had managed to get the Titans' shut up for a moment. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear someone crying far off but not out of running distance. Before the titans could ask anything he was off the titan's hot on his trail.

Robin felt cold, hungry, alone, and scared. He was surrounded by ghosts. Some tried to reach out to him but he always pulled away. When one touched him he let out a scream and backed up against the rock. Superman had landed just as Robin's scream reached his ear. His face was pained to see Robin the way he was, mask missing, hair and face messy, and covered in either dirt or blood.

"Dick?" Clark asks softly.

Robin scrambled to his feet and backed away.

"Are you ok?"

Robin shakes his head, his eyes wide with terror. "No, no, no! No! NO More ghosts, games no more please leave me be. Daddy leave me be!"

By this time the titans have arrived and are watching unable to comprehend what they are seeing. To them their leader has gone made for no reason.

"Dick," Clark says softly. "It's me Clark, you know me."

Robin looks at him for a moment. "Clark?" he said the name likes it was foreign to him. The boy narrows his eyes as if trying to see through a thick fog. Suddenly Robin screams again he trips over a tree limb and stays sitting on the ground. Robin wraps his arms around himself and closes his eyes. Beast boy looks at Cyborg nervously.

"Are you a ghost?" Robin asks in a soft and scared voice.

"No." Superman replies calmly. 'Hadn't Bruce told me that he thought Robin could be a medium?' Clark thinks trying to make sense of the question.

"Where you there when Dad died?" at Robin's question the titans start putting the pieces together.

"No."

Robin nods. "I'm sorry to ask these questions you probably think I'm playing games but I can't see you for the ghosts."

Clark gently picked the boy up. He's so cold he's shivering. He gives the Titans a 'let me take care of it' look and flies off. He's not as good with children as Bruce was but he knows one or two good things to do when they're like this. He took Robin to his apartment and filled a bathtub with hot water to get Dick to clean himself up. He doesn't leave though and at this point Dick is so helpless Clark ends up bathing him. He worries about Robin had how he's just shut down.

Superman searches for clothes that won't fall off the boy completely only to find boxers that shrunk in the wash and a shirt Lois had left behind. Robin didn't gripe about the clothes. He just put them on. Clark gently ushered Robin into the little kitchen were Clark made up the only thing that he knew Dick would eat.

Robin stared at the biggest ice cream Sunday he had ever seen. Dick took a few bites it tasted so good and he was so hungry he shoveled the rest down. While Robin gave himself brain freeze Clark called the Gotham city police. He told the new Commissioner that Dick is in his care and not to worry. He also gives his address and phone number. When he finishes he sees that Dick has polished off his food and looks like he's going to fall asleep. Clark gently picks the boy up and lets him sleep in the guest bed room.

Robin's asleep before his head hits the pillow. Clark looks at Robin then walks out and calls a number.

"Hey, Wally can I talk to Diana? It's about Batman's son."

So what do you think? I meant it to be a one shot but it kind of grew. I know its dark but please don't flame and yes Bruce is dead so is Alfred. I know I'm mean but I think it's pretty good story. (No bias there right?) Please comment! Or I won't continue.

P.S. this was written at 2 am on a school night so yeah it's going to have a lot of editing done before you see it. Wow why am I writing this?


	2. Silent Horror

Ok so I apologize for the delay in the writing of this story but I've been insanely busy with my life at the moment. I hope you will all enjoy this installment and as always please leave a comment. Even if you don't have an account you can still post. (Unless you're reading this off of DA, then not you can't just fallow the link to Fan Fiction to give your opinion.)

Playing Games

Chapter 2

Silent Horror

"Please eat more." Clark begged. Dick had been living with him for a week now and in that time he had barely eaten anything. Dick had also refused to speak preferring to be completely silent.

Dick looked at the plate of half eaten scrambled eggs; his stomach lurched at the thought of putting any more with in it. It wasn't that Clark was a bad cook far from it he surpassed Bruce in his culinary abbilties. Not that that was had Bruce messed up take out some times. The thought of Bruce pushed another knife of sadness into the boy. He so wished that he'd wake up and everything would be fine.

Clark sat down next to Dick and gently stroked his arm. "It will be ok Dick I'm right here."

Dick nodded and rose to his feet and walked to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa he quickly turned the TV on and for the umpteenth time tried to forget his life for a moment.

Shaking his head Clark went about cleaning up the kitchen before heading off to the Daily planet. He had yet to return to work ever since Dick came under his care for fear that the child would give up life and join Bruce and the others. Clark sighed he wouldn't even be going today except he had run out of sick days. He looked at Richard a person once known for being lively and happy now not even a shell of his former self.

Dick needed to be around people not just staring at a back lit screen. Clark smiled. "Hey Dick, would you like to come with me to work?"

Dick shrugged and Clark to it as a yes. Fifteen minutes later Dick was walking out of the elevator into a throng of Journalists and photographers. Barely anyone paid mind to the boy practically clinging onto Clark's sleeve. Dick spent most of the day meticulously organizing Clarks messy desk. Feeling a slight bit of gratitude when he had finished and could see the desk he sat back and turned to see and very curios Lois Lane staring at him.

"hello." She said trying to figure out if he belonged there or not. "Did Clark bring you here?"

Dick nodded.

Lois bit her lip. "And do you have a name?"

Dick nodded again with a look of everybody has a name lady.

"May I know what it is?" Lois was starting to get annoyed at his constant silence.

Turning back to the desk Dick quickly scribbled out his name on a note pad and handed it to her. Lois's eyes lit up in surprise as she recognized the name.

"Why is Clark taking care of Dick Grayson?" Lois wondered aloud.

Dick took the pad back and wrote her another note then handed it back.

"Bruce and Clark were friends? Huh I didn't know that. Guess everybody has their secrets."

Dick nodded and gave her a little smile. Lois returned it and grabbed a chair from a nearby desk.

"So you're living with Clark? How's that? Can he cook?"

Dick shrugged.

"Yeah I've had his cooking not exactly what you're used to is it?"

Dick nodded.

Lois brushed Dick's long black bangs out of his face. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Dick shook his head. Lois got to her feet as if ready for a mission. "Well neither have I come on let's get out of here be for Smallvill shows up and tries to feed you his home made brown bag lunch."

She quickly gabbed the boys hand lead him to the elevator. As the two walked down toward one of her favorite lunch spots Dick saw various ghosts wandering aimlessly. They were not disfigured like the ones at Wayne Manor but they sent a chill up Dick spine. Subtly he grabbed Lois's arm. Lois patted the boys head.

She couldn't help but feel a bit of pain for the boy. Too many times had his life been completely destroyed in the course his young life. While the two ate Lois made sure to keep off the subject of what happened at Wayne Manor and more towards getting the boy to smile. He had such a charming one when did.

When they returned to Daily Planet they found Clark in a state of panic one would have thought his hair was on fire. He only relaxed when he was sure Lois had not tried to interview Dick. Lois just rolled her eyes at this allegation. Before returned to work she handed Dick her number saying to call anytime he wanted to eat real food. Clark was about defend his cooking but stopped seeing the Dick had actually given a little chuckle when she had said it.

Super man had to admit that when it came to making people feel better Lois always took the prize. After closing down his cubical he led Dick home. The boy quickly made sure there was distance between the two of them and gazed at the man. Clark felt a chill run up his spine. What had Bruce said about Robin when Green Arrow had asked why he had never met him? Oh yeah Bruce had stated that Dick was…spooky. When Clark had first heard this he thought Bats was just being silly but now… he was willing to believe what Bruce had said.

The way Dick's blue eyes shone in the light there was just something off about them. Then there also was the fact of how he had stopped speaking all together. It was getting to the point where he´d be willing to have Johh take a look at him. Just at the moment Clark´s phone rang. Dick took this time to duck out of the room to lie down in his own bed.

From outside he could hear Sups talking to the Justice league. He could always tell when Clark was talking to them he tensioned up and paced. Clark didn't like the fact that they seemed to call almost every day to see how Dick was doing.

Suddenly Robin felt his whole body go ridged. His sight went into blackness and ghosts stated racing into his vision. Superman who was still talking on the phone had just gone over to see if robin had gone to sleep quickly ran to the Boy who to him was having a seizure.

Okay so what do you guys think? I´m sorry it took so long but I´ve had to contend with really hard school work as always keep the comments up they help a lot.

P.S. I know this chap doesn´t really help the plot but it gives you an idea of how Dick is taking it.


	3. Spooky

Ok so this is long overdue but at least here is a little more of this story.

Playing Games

3

Spooky

Wonder Woman paced up and down the watchtower bridge. Ever since Clark had told the league, that Bruce was dead and Robin was under his care. At first, the league had wanted Clark to bring Dick up to the tower. She still thought it was right to bring him up to space. Whatever had kill Bruce and all those people was still unknown. Diana felt that Dick would be safer up in space were nothing could touch him. However, Clark's reports about the boy bothered her because Clark was bothered by the child's actions. Bruce had never said much about his sidekick just of how proud he was of him. She could remember when Bruce had brought Dick up to the tower. Only now, she noticed how worried Bruce looked during that day after Robin had said something about how there were not any ghosts up here.

Suddenly Superman appeared on the teleportation pad. He was holding Robin close to him. The boy was shaking and crying in the man's arms. Clark himself looked pale and scared. He looked up to wonder woman he face asking for help.

Diana flew over. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know he just started having a seizure then I got him calm and he started crying and then he had another seizure and now he's crying again. I don't know what to do!"

Wonder woman pulled the now limp boy into her arms. The boy's eyes were wide but they did not seem focused on anything it was as if he was in a different world and his body was left behind. Suddenly it seemed the boy came back to reality. He looked up at Diana his eyes showing fear, morning and a glint of something unearthly. In exhaustion, he slumped against her and fell asleep.

Gently Diana rose to her feet and carried Dick to the infirmary. Clark was walking next to her his face looking down at the boy and his worries spilling out of his mouth.

"I don't know what to do Diana, he's not normal and he's scared worst of all I fear it's all in his head and I can't fight those demons."

Diana nodded. "I agree something is going on here but I don't think it's in his head at least," she stopped a moment to look at the earth, "Not all of it."

Robin's POV

Dick felt so alone with the ghosts flying around him their voices yelling at him pulling him down. Once he almost broke free but they just pulled him further down.

"Cursed is the house of grander, Cursed is the child who sees what should not be seen, Cursed is the man who hears and does not believe, Cursed is the father who loves the unlovable, for one year the house of grander will be an open wound, for one year shall the child see the horrors of death and not speak of them, for one year the man will believe but not understand, for one year the father will walk in the plane of the living waiting for rest." The ghost's sang those words over and over again.

Robin screamed and covered his ears he did not want to hear it. Why? Why were they cursing him? Tears rain down his cheeks. "Why do you hate me? Why do you curse me?"

"We do not curse you, you are born the curse upon you and they year of your sorrow has come. The demon and ghost you have seen will bring sadness to the world you live and love. They bring this to you because they have lost something that only you could have taken."

Dick looked up, "What is it?"

"The diamond of –"suddenly the ghosts were gone. Dick found himself looking up a wonder woman her eyes filled with concern. Dick could not help but start to cry and soon he was asleep. Yet his mind was far from rest. "What did they mean by something only I could have taken?" He thought in his dreams.


End file.
